The present invention relates to desks or other similar enclosures and, more particularly, to a novel suspension and guiding system which permits drawers or other similar storage units to be easily and accurately moved from a closed position substantially within the enclosure to an open position of maximum extension therefrom.
Drawers for desks or cabinets have been mounted by a variety of different means ranging from simple friction slide arrangements to rather elaborate and complex roller and rail systems for handling heavily loaded drawers subject to frequent use. However, the friction slide arrangement is less than precise in its operation and the roller and rail arrangement is costly, complex and difficult to align and adjust. Moreover, in most prior art systems the drawer or storage unit has permanently affixed to each side face thereof the movable guide and support rail and, as a consequence, when the drawer is to be replaced or removed the guide and support rail must be similarly replaced and removed. This greatly increases repair and replacement costs and creates potential problems of alignment and fit for the replaced drawer within the enclosure.